azumanga Daioh megaman style
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ok so this is what hapens when you throgh my imagination with azumanga megaman and one cariter from bleach to gether and my summery does suck
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this a cross between megaman and azumanga Daioh it plays out mostly with the story line for azumanga but with megaman carters and or any game owned carter I may have to make up the last names and maxforce's carters belong to him oh and I'll start with the intro if it were the anime oh and it has different theme music but I don't know what yet if you have a made up song for this please pm me it's like a contest oh and I wont describe them in the title also I'll add one crater form bleach

The title come on screen then it changed to show grey and vent back to back grey with a drawing book vent with a notebook. Then it showed Aile and ashe standing to getther Aile with a baseball bat ashe with a baseball glove and a baseball. Then it showed the original six girls in collage outfits except Chiyo-chan who was wearing the high school outfit. then it showed the two teacher with max, will, Kass, and z next to them. Then it showed the shadows of Eva and Luna Rena then them. Then it showed Toshiro (from bleach). Then it when to the title again with every one in front of it.

Miss Yukari was going to be late for the first day of school again. she had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes white skin and is wearing a pink t shirt a dark purple skirt and black shoes . "oh come on this happened three years ago" she yelled as she pedaled harder to get their on time. But again her bike broke. "oh not again" she yelled. Needless to say another student that knew her came and well stopped her from beating up the bike and like the first time she stole the students bike. Soon she was at the school "why dose this always happen at least I made it" she panted. She went in and like the first time was in the wrong class.

Then she went in her real class and the first person to notice was next to the door it was a boy with long brown hair, white skin, and green eyes wearing the black school outfit a black bubble with red words had his name Vent Kuuki and in capitations said biometal user he looked up from his note book.

The next person was a girl with long brown hair in a thin pony tail that even with her hair was just above her butt, white skin, and green eyes wearing the red school girls outfit a black bubble with red letters appeared had her name Aile Kuuki and in small captions said vent's twin and also biometal user she looked from the window.

The next one to notice was a boy with whit/gray hair that had a sliver tint to it, green eyes, tan skin and had a scar on his left cheek he also is wearing the boys school a black bubble with red letters said his name Grey Mizu and in capitations said reploid and biometal user he looked up from his drawing pad.

The next person to notice was a girl she had light blue green hair that had a silver tint that was long and in a thick pony even so it went past her butt, white skin, and green eyes another black bubble with red letters appeared with her name Ashe Mizu and in capitations said one year older than Grey also biometal user.

The next person who notice was at the front she had red brown hair that was in two tear shaped pig tails, white skin, and brown eyes also wearing the school girl outfit again the black bubble appeared with red letters saying Chiyo Mihama and in capitation said Chiyo-chan.

The next one to notice was a boy with black hair, brown eyes, white skin wearing the boy's school outfit with a watch like thing again the black bubble appeared with red letters saying Maxwell Escal and in capitation and his friend J nick name Max. Max looked up from the watch that had J in it.

The next people to notice were two girls one had chocolate brown hair that went just below her shoulders, green gray eyes, white skin wearing the school girl outfit the other girl had white hair, green eyes, white skin and the school girl outfits two black bubbles with red letters saying their names came up the brown haired one's said Evaliney (Eva) Bloom with small capitation saying wave changer the other girls said Luna Rena and in capitations said werewolf and wave changer.

the next person to notice was a boy he had black hair that had silver streaks in them, white skin, hazel green eyes, he also is wearing the black uniform and another black bubble with red words appeared and said William Star and in capitations said nick name will also nanotech cyborg.

The next two to notice were two girls one had pink hair, white skin ,blue eyes she of course is wearing the girls school uniform only with a necklace with a green stone and a belt that had a strange belt buckle that was vaguely shaped like a dragon head the other girl had purple hair, white skin, blue tinted grey eyes wearing the outfit two black bubbles with red letters the one next to the pink haired girl said Kassie Haro and in capitations said nick name Kass also biometal user and will's girl friend the other one said z and in caption also wave changer. The teacher went next to Chiyo-chan "my name is miss Tanazaki it's nice to meet you all" she said then she looked and pulled one of Chiyo-chan's pig tails.

"ow that hurts" said Chiyo

"oh right every one this is Chiyo out of the fact she cant go to collage yet she has decided with her parents permission to retake high school" said 'oh wow' thought grey and vent and possibly will while

"oh" said the rest of the class

"now don't pick on the little brat just because she's smart" said miss Yukari at that the whole class sweat dropped.

Time skip study hall Chiyo-chan was helping another female student. And walked by "oh Chiyo are you getting help or helping some one" she asked

"oh she's helping me" said the student

"ok then it's good to ask help from your fellow class mates when you need it" said Ms. Yukari

"ok" both the young girls said

Time skip lunch two girls sitting at a desk looked at Chiyo and said "hey Chiyo why don't you have lunch with us"

"ok" said Chiyo-chan then she saw the large group( aka grey ashe Aile vent max will z Eva Luna and Kass) "who are they.

"oh them" said the first girl "well the one with the watch is Maxwell most people call him max the girl with purple hair is z a lot o people think some time she'll go out with max the boy with the black hair that has silver streaks is William mostly called will he is very smart the pink haired girl is Kassie or Kass she is will's girl friend that's one of the gropes that say their from another "zone" which is like a dimension now the next two girls are Eva And Luna Eva is the one with brown short hair and Luna has the white hair they also say their from another zone and a lot of people say Eva has weird powers and Luna is a werewolf the next our are strange first off you have vent and Aile the long brown haired ones their twins and both their parents are dead and so is their guardian the next two are ashe(pronounced ash) and her younger brother grey ashe is oddly very cute to the boys second to Eva (think Eva as a shorter version of Sakaki and way cuter) and grey well for some odd resin he scares some people not like I got you with a trick scare no it's just he's so quiet an the quiet the more dangerous but a lot of people think he's cool even if he doesn't denies his sister and friends clam of being from a different zone"

"oh grey and Eva kinda remind me miss Sakaki of Eva in looks and grey in personality" said Chiyo-chan

"wasn't Sakaki the natural athlete" asked the second girl

"ya in all reality she was just a misunderstood person people thought she was cool but in reality she was shy and liked cute things like most girls her dreams were to be ether a flower shop owner a vet or a stuffed animal boutique owner" said Chiyo "I wonder what their dreams are"

Time skip a little later Chiyo went up to a female student "excuse me" Chiyo said "I'm here to collect your career questioner"

"oh can you hold on a sec" she asked(female student)

"sure" said Chiyo as soon as Chiyo got it she went to the a boy student "hello I'm here to collect you career questioner"

"ok here" the boy said giving his paper to Chiyo

"ok that's everybody but" she said looking up to see grey drawing in his drawing book "excuse me" grey looked up "I'm here to collect your career questioner"

"oh ok here" said grey handing her the paper 'he dose look kinda scary with that scar on his cheek' thought Chiyo then she looked down at grey's paper 'artist book writer doctor maybe he's really nice like and he does look kinda cute' thought Chiyo.

Later in gym class "ok Grey your up first" said miss Kurosawa grey nodded and got in to place at the beginning of the track. "go" said and grey took off like well did when he crossed the finish line stopped her timer and looked at it. "wow grey the only other person that got this time was Sakaki" said Ms. Kurosawa

"oh really" grey asked with a small blush on his face

"wow I wonder who would win in this race grey versus Sakaki" whispered a student

"well if she visits well have to see" whispered another

"grey is really good" said Chiyo

"yep" came an answer from ashe and Aile Chiyo turned to them "he seems to have a nice family and good friends' thought Chiyo

Ok so next ch Toshiro comes in and we get the group majorly together Maxforce's charters belong to him I do not own Grey ashe vent or Aile (megaman charters) but I do own Eva and Luna Rena and I don't own Toshiro even if he hasn't come in yet oh and to say this I'm putting the charters except maxforce's how I think they would be in azumanga Daioh ok so please read and review if you want please if you want you can even comment on my spelling ok


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so no one sent me a song so ya I made it up oh and Toshiro comes in this ch so lets start oh the title will be a little sucky if you have any songs that you made up and it would be good for this please tell me oh the bold is the song and please give me a deferent one please and maxforce's carters belong to him _**not**_ me

The title comes on screen _**"a-zu-man-ga Dai-oh"**_ then it changed to show grey and vent back to back grey with a drawing book vent with a notebook_** "Friendly likes before you know let's go azumanga"**_. Then it showed Aile and ashe standing to getther Aile with a baseball bat ashe with a baseball glove and a baseball _**"friends who don't let you down even when times get tough let's go azumanga" **_. Then it showed the original six girls in collage outfits except Chiyo-chan who was wearing the high school outfit _**"old friends will always be their with the new let's go azumanga"**_. then it showed the two teacher with max, will, Kass, and z next to them _**"we can count on each other let's go azumanga" **_. Then it showed the shadows of Eva and Luna Rena then them _**"ya ya we will always be friends Let's go azumanga" **_. Then it showed Toshiro (from bleach) _**"we can stop what's wrong Let's go azumanga" **_. Then it when to the title again _**"azumanga Daioh!!"**_.

Grey Ashe Aile and Vent were walking to school. "hey grey" said ashe

"ya ashe" said grey looking at his sister

"do you like Aile" whispered/asked his sister

"no why" whispered/asked grey which a lie since he was blushing

"oh no resin" said ashe innocently

"any way" cut in vent "did you here about the new student"

"ya do you think he's from another zone" said/asked Aile

"it's possible" they herd from behind they turned to see max, will, z, Kass, Eva, Luna, and Chiyo chan and to find it was Chiyo who had spoke.

"…….wow Chiyo you're the first person to actually want to talk to us" said grey after a short uneasy silence.

"when I herd the rumors I thought I should at least try to talk to you guys" said Chiyo

"ok" whispered Grey. Chiyo herd him 'wow it must bee real lonely when the only people willing to talk to you are people in the same situation' thought Chiyo

Time skip class time "class as you all might know to day we have a new student" Ms. Yukari said "please come in" then a boy with messy hair that's white as pure snow, white skin, and teal eyes wearing the boys school uniform came in. "this is Toshiro Hitsugaya not much is known about him so be nice" said Yukari Toshiro gust glared at her (Yukari). Chiyo noticed that he was glaring past her and Chiyo also felt some thing wired 'hmmm that's strange why glare out the window and what's this weird feeling'.

Later at lunch Chiyo sat with the group "so did any one else feel weird when the saw Toshiro glaring out the window" asked Ashe

"yes" came out of every one that felt like talking every one else nodded (yes)

"I wonder what it was" said grey looking at his lunch "it didn't feel like a macaniloide or maverick or bio metal user it didn't even feel like a virus or netnavi no offense j (j "none taken") it didn't feel like a wave being or human what was it"

"a hollow" said Eva and Luna

"hollow" asked the rest of the grope that don't know Eva and Luna that well

"yes a hollow it's basically a ghost that's had so much regret or sadness in it's life that if a sole reaper doesn't get to it in time it becomes a monster that eats other soles and soles of those with high speritchal power that are still alive" Explained Eva this cased any one like Grey and Chiyo to pale.

"s-so how do we stop it" asked Chiyo

"well you guys cant only Me Luna and Captain Hitsugaya can" said Eva

"what do you mean and what's Toshiro a captain of" said/asked Grey

"……Luna your turn" said Eva getting up "I'm going to get some bread"

"sigh she means were sole reapers which basically our job is to help soles that aren't Hollows to the sole society and to kill hollows and there are thirteen divisions of sole reapers Toshiro is the captain of the tenth division" said Luna

"you know were not suppose to talk a bout that" they herd a voice when the tuned they saw Toshiro

"sorry captain Hitsugaya" said Luna meeting her eyes with his. He sighed.

Later that day during Mr. Kimura's class the semi-perverted teacher was once again well doing what he did last year only this time no one asked why he wanted to be a teacher. But Toshiro and the sole reapers didn't care especially not Eva. 'good thing Eva doesn't care a bout the class cause the teacher is kinda perverted' thought Chiyo.

Time skip gym class "ok class were doing volleyball now get in to groups of six" said . Group one Toshiro, Grey, ashe, vent, Aile, Max group two Chiyo Eva Will Kass and z Luna. "ok start" said Ms. Kurosawa. The two teams were then started with vent serving then as soon as it got over the net Luna slid and hit it back over then grey spiked it towards Eva who hit it up in the air then Luna spiked it and it hit grey in the face he tumbled back words holding his nose.

"grey are you ok" asked every one (except Toshiro who just stared). ran over to them.

"grey are you all right" asked Ms. Kurosawa

"ya I think so" said grey till he took his hand away and his nose was bleeding from impact "of course I'm wrong"

"go to the nurse grey" said Ms. Kurosawa grey got up and went.

"that must have hurt" said j max looked in the watch "what" asked j innocently

"well it-" started Ashe

"don't say it" anyone who knew those few words together were trouble as Chiyo started shaking.

Meanwhile in the nurses office Grey got that same feeling again and it jerked his reploid stomach 'why does this feeling keep happing I've had it since this morning' thought grey.

Back at class 'that strange spiritual presser it's gone inside is it grey's' thought Toshiro (well grey's not human or hollow arancar or sole reaper or any thing Toshiro sensed before)

Mean while some were else out side we see a shadow covering some thing 'soon' thought the thing 'soon that strange/strong spiritual presser will be mine'

Back at class Toshiro, Eva, and Rena were fidgety (oh their back in their main class room) grey was nervous and so was everyone else in their twelve person group (if you count Toshiro which he said don't count me in your group but count him any way) 'god some thing is going to happen I just know it' thought Chiyo 'please oh please don't let it happen to anyone in school' (note she thought in school). Then the bell rang. Every one got up and left.

Out side with Grey ashe vent and Aile they were still fidgety because the strange feel was still their. Toshiro let were he was staying and followed them. "Toshiro I know your following us come out" said Grey Toshiro who was in sole reaper form was shocked to say the least as he came out which when he saw ashe and Aile's eyes widen he knew they could see him and feel his presence. "uh Toshiro what are you wearing" asked Grey

"this is my sole reaper outfit and you can see me that is strange it's self" said Toshiro

"so the white thing must be your captains cloak" said Vent Toshiro just nodded then a hollow attacked "what the hell is that" vent yelled (and sorry if I ruined vent their)the hollow had green skin four legs that's hands had six fingers that each had a scythe like claw it also had a barbed tail it's bone white mask and red eyes completed it.

"that's a hollow" said Toshiro going in front of the four

Meanwhile Eva was at Chiyo-chan's house with Luna, Max, Z, Will, and Kass. "anyone else get the feeling that Toshiro is about to fight some thing" asked Chiyo

"yes" came the answer from ever one.

back with the five Grey ashe Vent and Aile were hiding while Toshiro fought the hollow and he was bone when he got a firm hit on it's mask then it screamed "my master will avenge me" before diapering like the monsters link from legend of Zelda.

"well that was wired" said Grey coming out.

"I'll say" said ashe. Then they _**All**_ went home.

At Toshiro's home Toshiro was still wondering who the hollow was after. "probably grey he does have a strange spiritual presser (oh if I'm spelling this wrong tell me and maxforce that means you)

With Eva and Luna "hmm tomorrow is shopping day' both thought

With Chiyo 'I hope everyone's ok'

With max and his friends everyone was sleeping.

With Grey, Vent, Aile, and Ashe they were also sleeping

Ok so I hope everyone is pleased I took me awhile to type this and don't worry nothing is going to happen to them yet and don't worry when some thing dose it's going to be the normal things they can eat aka hollows mavericks viruses school work hehehe then there is the things they need to survive to do their normal things like survive miss Yukari's car ride of death god what would happen and maxforce will your carters have the same reaction as Chiyo did or Tomo please tell me I'll need to know oh and I'm thinking of doing this entirely with legend of Zelda the four swords carters for another fic and please tell me what you think maxforce's carters belong to him and those are max will z and Kass


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you all who like it I'm sorry this fic hasn't been up loaded in a while I'm very very sorry again maxforce's caterers belong to him not me oh I'm going to replace Tomo's hyperness for some thing else oh I'm not going to do the title till some one gives me a new one

Grey was walking to school alone today mostly because ashe was being hyper, Aile was being hyper as well, vent and the rest except Chiyo, max, and Toshiro were trying to calm them down. Toshiro got out of it saying he had to check out an area with a lot of hollow activity. Chiyo said she didn't want to be late then again so did he. And Max was to dang calm for his own good grey figured out. Then grey saw a grey cat who unknown to him was known as Kamineko. Grey went over to him "hey little guy" grey said reaching out his hand that got bit. Grey tried suppressing a scream but failed miserably.

A little later at school Chiyo saw grey's hand bandaged up "hey grey what happened to you hand" she asked

"I got bit by a gray cat" said grey

"oh then it was Kamineko" said Chiyo "he kept biting Miss Sakaki when she went to school her so we called him that"

"oh I see so it's a bad idea to try and pet him" said Grey

"yep…ware's ashe and Aile" asked Chiyo

"out playing base ball" said Grey

"oh max" said Chiyo

"sleeping in his seat" grey said pointing to max because class hasn't started

"z"

"over their"

"Eva"

"with Luna in the cafeteria"

"vent"

"writing in his book"

"will and Kass"

"some one shoved them in a closet and I haven't been able to unlock it"

"Toshiro"

"his gagai is here but he's out fighting hollows…any idea what's going to happen when miss Yukari gets here"

"ok…and no" said Chiyo (and sorry about that)

Later at lunch "ok so Toshiro how many hollows were their that you've fought today" asked Eva opening her lunch.

"a lot more than usual" answered a very tiered Toshiro

"… wow they must have really worn you down" said vent then an familiar feeling came over everyone but Toshiro and Chiyo

"oh joy mavericks" grumbled Luna

"oh god their almost in town" said Eva getting up and going to the bathroom were she made out of pure darkness a copy of her self. Luna came in soon followed by all the girls except Chiyo. Were Luna made a copy of her elf out of light and they both made copies of the other girls the boys minus Toshiro who had a fake soul pill would be staying here to protect the school. "every one ready" asked Eva they nodded some in a confused manor because Eva was some what showing her hidden leader ship skills that she only showed when she has too. "alright let do it" said Eva "Em wave Change Evaliney Bloom on air" soon a purple light engulfed Eva as some of the people in the room looked confused soon she came out in skin tight glove that went up to her elbow but was torn on the rim, skin tight boots also torn at the rim and same color, a darker of the color dress it had two chains on it one went a diagonal (right to left) across her chest the other went diagonal (in the opposite way) from her hip down ten inches the dress stopped just befor her knees and was torn at the bottom neck rim and the sleeves which were short, a cloak that looked like the sleeves were torn off it had no hood and went below her skin tight dress (note she has shorts on underneath) and looked torn at the bottom it had a chain just above her but, her hair was now violet in color and she had a purple head band that her purple visor hung from (note those who don't like the visor please imagine her with dark violet eyes), she had a scythe that had purple wood and dark purple eyes

"I didn't know her real fist name was Evaliney" said ashe "oh right megamerge" the she was now in red and blue armor. her helmets had red going back, followed by two yellow spikes on it that extended off of the red. She was also holding two pistols. (sorry maxforce I'm pretty bad a descriptions)

"don't tell anyone and Eva wont hunt you down and send you to the Em wave being underworld trust me it's friggin scary and that was only 5 seconds" said Luna shivering from a memory "Em wave change Luna Rena on air" soon Luna was in a long White dress that went down to her toes, she had long white gloves that went up to her elbows, her boots when you can see them were the same length as Eva's only not ripped and white, she had a white visor, white hair, and white wolf's ears and angle wings, and silver sword with white eyes.

"at least your name is still the same as we remember" said Kass (sorry if she's out of Cartier) "megamerge" soon She was surrounded by fire that extinguished itself as it made its way from her legs and up. When the flames were gone, Kass stood there in armor, her helmet resembling a dragon's head and upper jaw, the upper jaw jutting out over her face, hiding the upper portion. Two wings were on her back, jutting out just past her shoulders, which now had armor that stuck out just slightly, claws on the edges. On her legs, she had red boots, one spike on each knee that curved up to cover the knees. She wore red gloves that ended in claws at the fingers and torso armor with red lining, white strips running along the inner portion, resembling the belly of a lizard. Her boots had small flame throwers hidden near her ankles, while her gloves had a flame gauntlet around the wrist. The most noticeable features of this armor were the green jewel that she still wore and a ruby colored gem on the helmet, which, when in the right light, would either blend in with the red of the helmet or shine brightly. (and sorry again maxforce)

"shut it" said wolfangle (Luna's wave form name)

"ok" said z (another sorry) "EM Wave Change Zaria Celest On Air" soon z was in purple armor with a sniper rifle.

"ok" said Aile "megamerge" soon she was in armor similar to the reploid zero's only it had an arrow on the helmet more feminine and had a buster that could be come the sword "ok ready"

"lets go" Shadowreaper (Eva's waveform name) said every one nodded before leaving with Toshiro waiting out side both the copies and the gagai watched them leave. Eva really ticked off about having to say her real name out loud. "those mavericks are gona die" Eva whispered. Toshiro herd it 'what made her mad' he thinks.

"hey Shadowreaper look we're almost their" said wolfangle

"good" said Shadowreaper soon when they were their. At the place their were three low level mavericks they were taken care of by a very strong shadow scythe attack (the blade of Eva's scythe glows purple she swings it from right to left and the glow comes off and goes toward were the enemy is or was if they dodged).

"so that's done lets get back to school" said Wolfangle as the left Toshiro got a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'what was that' Toshiro thought.

Back at school (after the girls and Toshiro got back) "well that was fast" whispered vent

"ya all they had to do was make Eva mad" whispered Luna

"please tell me that's a good thing" whispered Grey

"only if you're her ally" whispered Luna both boys gulped praying never to make Eva mad at all. 'what's the big deal' thought Toshiro 'it was only three weak enemys unless that was only a small fraction of what Eva can do' Toshiro pondered over this.

After Lunch during gym "ok class get ready" said ms. Kurosawa

"ready" said Everyone in the class lined up to race

"all right go" said Ms. Kurosawa every one took off.

A few minutes later the race finished with Toshiro, grey, max, Eva, Luna, and Vent in a Tie. "oh wow those six are really great" said Some random girl

"ya I know class three has no chants in losing the fall sports fest this year" said another girl

"I bet they'll crumble under the links Lillian included" said a random boy

"are you kidding Vio only want's to read his book red is too hyper blue and green can't stop fighting shadow doesn't care and Lillian is too motherly for her own good" said another random boy

"ya right and Vio has a better chance than these four put together" said the first boy

"uhh ya let's just go inside" said every one in the group including Toshiro who right now was very mad and glaring at that boy who said pretty much he was weak which he's not.

Few minutes later every one was walking home "I hope tomorrows better" said Grey to his sister.

"me too" said ash

Ok I hope people liked the again max forces characters belong to him not me oh please review oh and the mention of the legend of Zelda four swords plus characters was for a fic I may do that focuses on ms. Kurosaswa's class which has those five plus the oc I made for it ya she's mention too I hope I kept most of the characters in character please tell me if I didn't


End file.
